


Baby, I've Been Waiting For You

by skarldude



Series: CAn i Be YouRs? [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), Porn? - Fandom
Genre: 15-year-old Liam, 19-year-old Zayn, Bottom Liam, Cause why not., Consensual Underage Sex, Curly-Haired Liam, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, He's shy when he's sober, I'm Not Ashamed, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Liam, Its lowkey fluffy, Liam accidentally makes Zayn his bitch, Liam crys, Lilo friendship, Links, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Niall and Perrie are twins, Nick is kinda a creep but they love him anyways, Past Suicide Attempt (Kinda), Shy Liam, Top Zayn, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Virgin Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarldude/pseuds/skarldude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was thinking about you." Liam says shyly and what?</p><p>"Louis wanted to make Harry jealous, and when I tried to pull away he told me to pretend that I was kissing you," Zayn is literally dying.</p><p>"It helped." Zayn is dead.</p><p>Or, Louis drags Liam to a party where he meets 'Mystery dude' who he later finds out is Zayn. And after a few drinks and alot of weed, he has no problem losing his virginity to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I've Been Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babes! I really like this universe, I'll most likely be posting more in this world. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Feedback is very important to me, let me know what you think. 
> 
> Title from Bedroom Wall by BANKS ♡

"Liam! Stop being a fucking cunt!" Louis yelled at Liam as if he were a three year old child in trouble.

Louis Tomlinson wasn’t exactly the easiest person to be around. ' _Liam his dick tasted like fucking candy!'_ Or ' _The asshole only rimmed me for like ten seconds!'_ Were conversations Liam was forced to participate in on a regular basis.

Needless to say, being bestfriends with Louis rarely got boring.

Liam and Louis have been friends since Liam and his family moved from Tennessee to California in 7th grade.

No one really got the whole, ' _being different is okay'_  memo so when Liam walked in with a country accent and overall gayness the students didn't exactly take it too well.

Especially these three boys a few years ahead.

Liam was brutally bullied for two years, not only by the students, but also by himself. Liam never wanted to be the kind of person who turned to cutting to feel warm when the world gets to cold, but as Louis would say, _it is what it is._

Louis was the first friend he had that made him feel warm. Liam did a pretty good job at hiding the fact that he was getting bullied from Louis.

The three boys; Michael, Calum, and Jake didn’t want to be seen with Liam so they did most of there harassing in private. Apparently being seen with a 'fag' was almost worse than being one.

At some point Jake stopped bullying him, he even tried to get the others to stop. Strangely enough, Jake became some sort of bodyguard for Liam.

One day Liam asked him, _"What happened, why did you stop hurting me?"_ Jake went on to tell him how he had seen the scars on Liam’s wrist and that he didn't want to hurt someone who was already hurting himself.

That was the first time Liam talked about it. The cutting. Turns out Jake had self harmed before as well.

Louis found out about the bullying and the cutting the hard way.

You see, Liam was never suicidal. He had been depressed and thought about it but deep down he knew he wouldn't do it.

But he was over thinking again. He was way to far in his mind to handle it.

He started cutting himself deeper than he normally would. He didn’t even realize how much he was bleeding until he heard someone open his bedroom door.

Louis.

Louis had found him there barely conscious, covered in his own blood.

That was the first time Liam had seen Louis cry.

His mom was completely destroyed over what had happened. Her baby boy almost died, and she hadn't been there. She had absolutely no knowledge of what was happening at school.

You can imagine how pissed she was when the school refused to suspend the boys who had bullied him. There was 'no proof.' They would said, but Liam knew better.

Having the best football players in the whole school suspended because of a sad fag and his problems wouldn’t be good for the big game.

They took a shot in the dark when they decided to sue the school board. Liam was hospitalized for three months in the Happy Hills Mental Hospital, which just so happens to be the most expensive and most effective mental hospital in Los Angeles.

Bills were beginning to be a problem.

When Louis' mom explained that the school could be sued for child neglect she thought she had nothing to lose.

Louis' mom, Jay, was the only lawyer that would take on their case for free. She's a great lawyer and a even better person. Not only did she win their case, but she won them 500,000 dollars as a settlement. 

Liam's mom invested half the money, and put the rest up for Liam when he turns eighteen. 

 She's currently CEO of her own clothing company, and one of the wealthiest women in LA.

Both parents decided that the best option for the boys was to put them in a respected private school.

"Lou, come on." Liam attempts to fight back, although he knows there's no use. "You know I don't like parties, let alone with a bunch of sexually frustrated teenagers i don't know and don't care to know."

"Leeyummmm! Come on, you dirty whore. Please? For me?"

"Lou-"

"And why do you say that? _Sexually frustrated teenagers_. You do realize that you're a teenager too, right?" Liam rolls his eyes and Louis continues. "I mean, you're like 3 mouths younger then-

"Louis," Liam interrupts. "What's _really_  the reason why you want to go to that Horan kids party?"

Louis looks at Liam sheepishly and, oddly enough, he looks kinda innocent. [(♡)](http://38.media.tumblr.com/d74e48edc771d40a1041b6ec2b08813d/tumblr_inline_nh0p7aTkCv1t61qqj.gif)

"I just want to taste Harry's cock _so_ fucking badly."

That didn't last long.

"Li have you seen him in gym class? He obviously doesn't wear anything under those lose joggers. And I'm not a creep, or anything but like, I've seen how big he was in the locker room, and he was soft! _F_ _uck_ Lili I just wanna' choke on it. And Niall is his bestfriend so I _know_ he's gonna be there and I don't wanna' go by myself and you're the only friend I got that I actually like. So please stop being a bitch and go have fun with me! And you never know, maybe we can get you some dick too." Louis finished his little rant with a smile. "Did I mention that I love you, Libear?"

 

* * *

  
**The Next Day, Friday.**

[Liam](http://media.tumblr.com/1088058beef686546d3194e3415858c5/tumblr_inline_mhznxmIl0l1qz4rgp.jpg) finds himself sitting on Niall Horan's couch with a red solo cup filled to the brim with whatever Louis felt was necessary for Liam to _'get lose'_  in his words.

The Three-story home was completely full with, of course, _sexually frustrated teenagers_.

Niall was well known for throwing good parties around the school. Malik West Academy was a exclusive private school, but don't be fooled. Private school kids _know_ how to party.

Niall and his twin sister, Perrie practically run the school. After Niall came out the closet, so did like half the school. After awhile all the assholes that had something to say when either expelled or shunned.[♡](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=90395978)

Apparently, who ever owns the school has a gay son and has no tolerance for homophobia. Sometimes, Liam wishes he'd went to Malik West Academy earlier on, but then he would have never met Louis.

"Liam! What the fuck dude, why are you sitting? You do realize that you're at a party and not at school, right? I can practically see you thinking." Speak of the devil.

"Lou, this isn't my scene." Liam says loudly as he stood up next to Louis. "Please tell me you're ready to go?"

"Oh, Libug even better. We're going upstairs!" Louis, screams over the music.

"Lewis, no offense but you not really my type." Jokes Liam, but he's already being pulled up the stairs "I don’t think we're supposed to be up here."

"We are, I promise. _Harry_  told us to come up to Niall’s room."

"I do _not_ want to be part of a threesome that includes you and Harry Styles."

"Uh. As if!" Louis spits, "And you'd be _lucky_ to fuck someone as hot as me. I'm the shit!" They reach what looks like Niall's door and Louis turns to talk to Liam.

"Now, Liam I know you're as awkward as they come but can you at least _try_ to have fun?" Liam sighs at Louis' sassy yet caring voice.

"Fine, whatever keeps me from a threesome with you," Liam points at Louis, "I'm good with."

Louis smirked to himself before speaking. "Okay then, Lima Bean. Finish you're drink before we go in. All of it."

"Don't be a dick Lou." Liam says as he looks down at his full cup of random liquids.

"Don't be a pussy, Li." Louis gives Liam a pointed look before continuing. "You know you're gonna' end up listening to me eventually, so give up Lemur."

"Fuck it." With that, Liam drowned his cup in three big gulps. "Dayum son!" A unfamiliar voice says behind them.

Liam turns around and _fuck_  he's pretty.

The boy looks about eighteen, with dark tanned skin and golden eyes. He had on tight black jeans and MTV shirt with the sides and with red high tops. And oh fuck he has tattoos. [(♡)](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/6kuxg3-l.jpg)

He's literally tall, dark, and handsome. Fuck.

"Aye kid, save some for the rest of us okay?" The boy speaks moving closer to the two boys and touches one of Liam’s curls. "Cute." The boy, no. The _man_  mumbles before opening Niall’s door and walking in.

"Lou did you see him? He looks like the cover boy for photoshop." Liam turns to Louis with big wide puppy eyes.

"See? I told you you'd get some dick."

Before Liam could reply, Niall pops his head of from the door. "Come on, sluts we're about to start!"

"Were coming, Whoren!"

Liam shakes his head at both Louis and Niall yelling at each other.

Its honestly useless considering that no one else was upstairs and it's somewhat quiet (as quiet as I can be with mini _rave_  going on downstairs) in the hallway.

Liam decides to not question their twink logic.

"Louis!" Multiple people chant as if Louis just won a big game or some shit. Being the school slut has its advantages.

As soon as they walk fully in the room, the strong scent of marijuana basically hits them in the face. Liam's not a prude or anything, but he's never done things like this. Louis was the wild one and he was the tamed one. Right?

"Lou, I don't know about this."

"Liam don't be a bitch." Louis whispers lowly, as he reaches for the blunt.

"Fine." Liam decides for the rest of the night, he’s just gonna' say _fuck it._ He's already out of his comfort zone just by  _going_  to the party, he may as well go with it. Who knows, maybe he'll actually have fun.

"Okay you dumb bitches let's play. " Niall grins as everyone forms a circle in the middle of the room.

They find a place in the circle to sit. The room had about ten people in it including Louis and Liam.

"Okay, you flaming bags of shit. Lets play spin the bottle now that we have a even number of bitches." Niall suggest loudly.

As they waited for Niall to chug his beer, Liam had time to study the faces of who was in the room.

[Harry](http://images.sugarscape.com/userfiles/image/AAJANUARY2013/FRANKOOO/190113-harry-styles-1.jpg), obviously.

[Grimmy](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/11/18/1416300868728_Image_galleryImage_British_television_and_ra.JPG), lowkey ew but we all still love him.

[Jade](http://media.tumblr.com/11227bfc7bcb639a1bc513cd7c17175c/tumblr_inline_mr17qrCUHJ1rod9e0.jpg), making out with Perrie.

Perrie, making out with Jade.

Niall’s loud ass, still working on a bottle for the game.

[Luke](http://data.whicdn.com/images/73035817/original.png), cute blonde.

[Ashton](http://assets3.capitalfm.com/2014/27/ashton-irwin-5sos-instagram-1405003493-view-0.png), cute blondes boyfriend.

Mystery dude,  _oh fuck me already!_

Liam knew most of the people in the room. Him and Luke live across the street from each other so they hangout alot and Jade had been one of the few people who actually tried to get to know him as well was Perrie, he sees them as good friends.

Ashton is Jake's friend and Luke's boyfriend so their more acquaintances. And Grimmy knows pretty much everybody.

"Aye, you two keep that shit for the game." Niall scolds Jade and Perrie.

"Fuck off, Whoren. We're the only girls in here and we're _lesbians_. What makes you think we want to play spin the bottle with a bunch of dudes?"

"Easy Perrie, Don't get your flannel in a twist." Niall pauses to put the bottle in the circle and sits down next to Liam.

"It's a kiss. Doesn’t mean you have to start sucking dick." Niall finishes his point with a sucking dick motion with his tongue on the inside of his cheek.  
"And you're a Horan too. So you're basically just making fun of yourself."

"Well, you're still the whore of the family, Whoren." Perrie mumbles into Jades neck. _When_   _did that happen?_  "I like cock. Deal with it." Niall says innocently.

"Babe, just start the game." Mystery dude says, and oh. Of course he's with Niall. Niall’s all loud and confident, and Liam’s all quiet and insecure.

Liam trys to ignore the burning in the back of his throat and stare at his hands.

_Please don't let Louis see me. Please._

"Hey, dude you alright?" Of course Louis notices. "Yeah I'm just thinking about stuff." Liam admits.

"No, Li. Nun of that shit. Let lose, okay?" Louis actually looks kinda worried. "I'm fine. Okay? I'm just-"

"I know hun," Louis interrupts quietly, "I just don't want you to hurt yourself cause' you're all up in your head again."

Before Liam could reply, the bottle was being spun. "Niall has to kiss Harry!" Perrie yells. That must be a Horan thing; to yell.

"Get ready for the best fucking kiss you'll ever get!" Niall practically jumps on Harry, lips smacking together, tongues rubbing against each other in a fight for dominance. Niall caves and lets Harry pull him closer by his ass.

Niall moans and Louis looks pissed.

"Okay that's enough! You’re supposed to kiss not fuck!" Louis spits, obviously effected by Harry kissing Niall like that and not him.

Harry and Niall pull away from each other with a string of spit connecting them. Harry takes his thumb and wipes Niall’s mouth before putting it in his own.

Harry’s trying to put on a show and if Liam knows anything about Louis it's that he'll turn anything in to a game and he rarely loses.

"Harry it's your turn." Perrie rolls her eyes when he winks at her.

Harry spins the bottle and it lands on Louis.

Liam turns to Louis and can tell he's not breathing. Harry wordlessly moves over to Louis. He smiles before softly peaking Louis on the lips, before pulling away.

Louis looks as if he's just been punched in the face. A few people around the room awe at Louis' red cheeks.

Louis is red with anger, and Liam knows that's not good. Louis takes the bottle and spins it forcefully.

The bottle spins around the circle three times before finally stopping.

"Ohh, looks like we're getting some twink on twink action!" Nick Grimshaw speaks excitedly, clapping his big bear hands.

The bottle landed on Liam. _Great_.

"Hey! I'm not a twink." Liam says defensively, "I think I'm quite butch."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, now kiss already. I need some new wanking material." Grimshaw speaks up again and ew.

 _Fuck it._ Liam reminds him self of his motto for the night.

"Follow my lead." Louis whispers lowly to Liam. And he honestly should have seen this coming. Louis climbs on his lap and straddles his hips.

Louis leans down and whispers in to his ear, "Just pretend I'm that hot guy, I wanna' make Harry jealous."

Liam doesn’t even get a chance to react before Louis' wet, sticky lips are on his. He was about to pull away before he remembers what Louis said. ' _Just pretend I'm that hot guy,'_  And fuck did that help.

His eyes close and he let his mind wonder. Thinking about the boys lips as he sucks on Louis' tongue. Imagining the darker male running his hands all over his body lIke Louis was. Louis starts grinding his hips down onto Liam’s crotch. Honestly the only thing keeping him from getting hard, is the loud barbaric screaming coming from Nick. 

_"Twink on twink! Twink on twink! Twink on twink, fuck you guys are really going at it!"_

Liam has never been so grateful for Nick Grimshaw. 

Louis moans, mostly just for show, before he reaches down for Liam’s belt.

That's when someone finally speaks up.

"Okay kids, break it up." Mystery dude interrupts their dry humping. "If you wanna' fuck wait til later. We're still playing."

Liam knows he's blushing by the time Louis moves out of his lap. "Thanks Li," he leans in and kisses Liam on the cheek and giggles and Liam’s flushed expression.

Across the room, Mystery dude clears his throat. "Umm. Liam is it? Yeah, it's your turn."

"Okay." Liam says shyly before spinning the bottle and it lands on Perrie.

"Ew, penis." Perrie mumbles before kissing him quickly.

* * *

The game went on for about thirty minutes before it was Liam’s turn again.

Perrie kisses Harry.

Harry kisses Grimshaw.

Grimshaw kisses Luke.

Luke kisses Niall.

Niall kisses Louis.

Louis kisses Ashton.

Ashton kisses Mystery dude.

Mystery dude kisses Perrie.

Perrie _snogs_ Jade.

Jade kisses Liam.

Liam looks nervously around the circle of sexually frustrated teenagers. He spins the bottle, getting passed one of the blunts that's been lit for the most of the game.

He's to busy trying not to cough on the first puff, then to realize who he's supposed to kiss.

"Looks like Zaynie Boy's getting in on that twink action!" Grimshaw yelps behind his beer bottle. "Not gonna' lie; wish I was kissing that little fuck."

Liam passes the blunt to Louis before he even realizes who 'Zaynie Boy' is.

"Well? We gonna' do this shit or naw?"

That’s when Liam sees it. 'Zaynie Boy' is 'Mystery dude'. Fuck. "I-I um yeah."

'Zaynie Boy' laughs at the redness of Liam’s cheeks, before moving so he's right in front of Liam.

"You have very pretty lips, Liam." He says so softly, Liam almost misses it.

"T-Thanks." Liam starts to hold his breath when 'Zaynie Boy' closes his eyes and leans forward.

 _Wow_ is all that comes to mind when his lips touches the other boy’s. The older boy places his hand on the back of Liam’s neck, pulling him closer. Liam leans forward, causing them to be chest to chest.

The room is completely silence. Nobody's moving, there all just sitting there in a trance. Liam’s not sure if it’s awkward as he thinks it is or if it's all in his mind, regardless, he doesn’t want to stop kissing him. It's not rough or rushed. It's perfect.

But then it's over.

'Zaynie Boy' is pulling away and Liam doesn’t open his eyes until someone is tapping on his shoulder.

"Damn Zayn. Did you kill him?" Luke said jokingly from where he was curled up with Ashton.

"I um, I-I don’t, I'm okay." Liam struggles to get out, feeling light headed the kiss. Liam trys ignore the burning in the back of his throat when he looks at Zayn's red lips.

_I did that. I'm the reason those plump lips are so red. Damn he's hot._

"I'm bored of this shit. Lets smoke one more blunt then go downstairs and make sure that none of those crazy bitches fucked up the house to bad." Perrie mumbles as she rolls everybody their own indivisual blunts, 'cause she's nice like that. 

"Jake said he'll watch the party, Pez it's cool." Niall says, "But you're right and I wanna' go fuck my boyfriend." _More like get fucked._

"Ew Niall. Didn't you like, suck him off before we even came up here?" Harry asked bluntly. "Poor kid. Ni you gotta give him a break sometimes, dude. He doesn't have a machine dick."

"Wait. Doesn’t that mean you just gave me dick mouth?" Louis actually looks offended. "What the hell Horen."

And now Liam has to sit here an hear about Niall and Zayn's amazing sex life.

"I like cock. Okay? You know this. More importantly, I like _his_  cock." Niall pauses to hit the blunt. "Jake has the prettiest cock I've ever seen. If he's not going to deny me of it I'm most definitely not going to deny _myself_  of his beautiful thick _tasty_  prick."

 _Jake, not Zayn. So Zayn's not dating Niall._ Jake _is. Why didn't he tell me?_

"What the hell Horen! Can you not talk about my roommates dick, please?" Zayn asks Niall with a face of grimace.

"You know you love it!" Niall exclaims.

 

* * *

 

Everyone took there time smoking and talking before they all made there way back downstairs. Louis left to find Harry, to _'talk about things'_  whatever that means.

Liam feels like he's invincible. If he knew smoking weed was this good he would’ve done it ages ago. He decides to text his mom and let her know he's probably going to be sleeping at Louis' house.

**To: Mother Bear, 1:37am**

**Hey mom I'm staying with Lou tonight.**

He gets a reply almost immediately.

**From: Mother Bear, 1:38am**

**Liam hun I know you're at a party, Have fun sweetie and don't let Louis drive if he's drunk.**

Liam's not all that surprised, his mom always was a 'cool mom' but he's pretty sure she's just excited he's out doing _'normal teenager things'_ because apparently he's a loner.

Liam looks up from his phone to see Jake Bass walking up to him with his shirt off and a drink in his hand. "You've seen my fuck toy?" He asks, only half joking.

"Niall said, he was going to wait for you upstairs." Liam says shyly. "How come you never told me that y'all go out?" Liam asks, almost cringing at his accent.

"It's new," Jake smiles. "I mean, I know you forgave me and all that but I just kinda feel bad for all I said about you being gay, when I'm gay myself."

"I know you didn't mean what you said. And I'm happy for you. Apparently your sex life is the shit." Liam says mostly just to change the subject.

"Liam! Now what gave you that idea?"

"The fact that Niall spent about thirty minutes talking about your dick and how he wanted it." Liam starts with a goofy smile on his face.

"Not to mention he just made Harry end the party just so y'all can  _'hang out in peace.'_  but me and you both know Niall Horan's only in peace when he's partying."

"Detective Liam." Jake laughs, "We have fun." Jake says and starts up the stairs before turning back around.

"Hey, do you see that guy over there?" He asks, and points to Zayn.

"Oh, you mean Zayn? Yeah what about him?" Liam ask completely oblivious to the smirk on Jake's face.

"He likes you." Jake says confidently, "As soon as he came downstairs he started telling me how much he wants to fuck you." Jake attempts to Liam, who is looks like a deer in head lights.

"W-What do you, um. I mean I-I don’t understand what you mean." Liam struggles to get his words out, a red tint finding it's way to his cheeks.

Jake shakes his head, and begins to speak, "Apparently, you two kissed and now he wants to fuck the ' _cute little white boy with the light brown curls.' and Harry’s hair is dark brown so he must_ mean you."

Liam is honestly speechless. Zayn wants to fuck him. He wants to actually put his dick in him. Cool.

"Why are you telling me this?" Liam asks, curious to why Jake is being so blunt with him.

"Well Ashton just left with Luke, and I'm about to go upstairs and fuck Niall a new hole so it's only fair Zaynie gets a little twink of his own." Jake jokes. "Liam, have fun. I already called your mom and told her I'm watching out for ya so you're good." He should’ve known. "So chill, you deserve it Li." Jake says seriously before turning to go upstairs to do god knows what with Niall.

Liam looks over to Zayn, who was already looking towards him.

_Fuck it. I'm having fun tonight._

Liam starts towards Zayn, not breaking eye contact.

"Hey, sweet lips." Zayn says curtly and Liam can't feel his toes.

"Hey Z-Zayn." Liam mentally slaps himself for being so awkward.

They stand there in silence. The party has died down quite a bit since he'd went upstairs. Thanks to Harry, most of the people had already left. The only people still there were either knocked out or so stoned they can't move from the couch.

_Liquid courage my ass._

"How come I haven't seen you around school or anything? I go to Malik West Academy." Asked Liam. Yeah school. Good topic.

"Well I kinda figured that since you're friends with Niall. And I graduated last year, I live about an hour away."

Liam trys to ignore the sad feeling at realizing that if they were to go out they wouldn't be able to see each other every day.

 _You’re being pathetic,_ his mind screams at him but honestly, he doesn’t care.

"Oh, that's to bad."

"And why is that?" Zayn asks, moving slightly closer to Liam.

"I wouldn't be able to see you." Liam says shyly.

"Why would you wanna see me? Huh?" Zayn asks as he leans down, face only inches from his own. "I don't know." Liam whispers softly. Before he knows it, Zayn's lips were on his own, moving ever so slowly.

"Mmm, hey how about we move this to upstairs? Huh?" And oh. He wants to actually fuck. What if he sees his scars?

"Liam, babe you don't have to do anything you don't want to. "Zayn says when he sees the panicked look on Liam’s face. "I'm sorry if I made it weird."

"No, no its not you. It's just." Liam takes a deep breath before continuing. "I just, I'm scared you're not going to want to be with me after you see me with no clothes."

Zayn frowns at that. How could someone so perfect be so insurance, it doesn't seem to fit. "Liam you're perfect. I promise you have _nothing_  to worry about." He trys to reassure Liam and he doesn't miss how broken Liam looks.

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah just remember that I warned you".

 

* * *

 

They make there way up to Niall’s guest room hand in hand. "Just," Liam sighs, "Don't get your hopes up. I like you, that doesn't mean you have to like me back."

 _Why_   _is he so scared? I'm gonna make him feel like he's worth so much more._

"I _do_  like you, okay? I wanted you as soon as I saw you." Zayn says gently, as he reaches for the end of Liam’s shirt, teasing the skin there.

"I was so damn jealous of that Louis guy. I wanted so bad to kiss you like that but I didn't want to scare you away."

"I was thinking about you," Liam says and what?

"Louis wanted to make Harry jealous, and when I tried to pull away he told me to pretend that I was kissing you," Zayn is literally dying.

"It helped." Zayn is dead.

"Mmm so fucking hot." Zayn says before kissing Liam. Hard.

He pulled Liam by his hair, and crashed their lips together, kissing him hard, kissing him like he wanted to fucking kill him, he pushes Liam down on the king size bed, moving his hands down Liam’s body so he could push his zipper down and take off his pants. But Liam stops him.

_Shit! What did I do now._

"I-I, I'm sorry Z-Zayn. It just." Liam starts to cry and Zayn feels like shit. "Liam? Babe it's okay. I'm not sure what I did, but I'm sorry. Okay?"

That seems to only make Liam cry harder. "No! I-It's not y-you." Liam says in between his tears.

"I um, I could leave if you want me to." Zayn says as he moves to get off the bed. Liam grabs his hand and shakes his head. "Just do it, Zayn."

"Liam, I don't want to do anything that will upset you. Jake's already gonna' kick my ass for making you cry."

"You'll understand once you take my clothes off. If you wanna' keep going after that then we will." Liam reassurances him as he wipes the last of his tears.

Zayn thinks for a long minute before answering. "Tell me to stop if it's to much." He says carefully.

He goes to remove Liam’s lose khakis. First the button, then the zipper and then he's slowly pulling them off, leaving on his boxers.

"You good?"

"Yeah, just keep going."

Zayn trys to ignore the urge to stare, the last thing he wants to do is make Liam uncomfortable. He starts unbuttoning the buttons on Liam blue flannel.

He gets Liam to sit up so he can take the shirt off completely. "Okay, now what?" He asks, still looking Liam in his eyes.

"Look at me. Please Zayn." Liam begs.

"I am"

" _Really_ look at me. My body."

Zayn frowns,  _does he think he's fat or something?_ "Liam if this is a body issue kind of thing, let me tell you, you're fucking beautiful."

"Zayn please." Liam pouts and Zayn obviously caves. 

Zayn sighs before looking down. He starts with Liam's feet. Liam has pale blue polish on his toes. _cute._  [(♡)](http://frmag.gr/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/baby-blue-nails-polish.jpg)

Zayn can tell Liam shaves his legs just by looking at them.

He lets his eyes roam up Liam’s thighs, they're so thick and meaty, he literally has to restrict himself from leaning down and biting into skin there.

He was just about to speak up when he sees it. Little red lines peeking out from under his tight boxers.

_No, not him._

"May I?" Zayn asks quietly, Liam closes his eyes and nobs. Zayn slowly hikes up the edge of Liam’s underwear and just as he thought, more scars. Some old, some new.

He reaches for Liam’s wrist and almost crys at the sight. His wrist and forearm are are littered with lines. Red, pink, and even a few almost purple.

"Well, aren’t you going to say something?" Liam speaks up, "I know you probably don't want to have sex or even hang out with a suicidal _freak_ -"

"Hey! You are _not_  a freak. Everyone has their scars, Okay? Everyone. Some are just a little bit more visible then others but that does _not_  make you a freak." Zayn reaches up to wipe a single tear rolling down Liam’s cheek. "It makes you human." Liam opens his mouth to speak but Zayn isn't having it.

"Babe you don't have to worry about it. About me. I like you," Zayn leans down and kisses Liam's wrist. "I'm fine with not doing anything tonight. but I'd like to see you again. Please?"

Liam looks nervously around the room, obviously trying to avoid eye contact. "You still like me?" He asks, still not completely convinced. "Yes Liam, I still like you." Zayn can't help but laugh at the innocence in Liam’s voice.

"I'm fine now, I promise. Can we still...  
You know..do it?" Liam asks shyly.

"Fuck yes." Zayn says excitedly "Uh I mean, only if _you_ want to. Cause we-" Zayn is interrupted by wet, warm lips on his. He kisses back, slowly letting his hands roam Liam’s body.

He turned so Liam was on top of him. He began to pull Liam's underwear past his hips, and oh shit, oh shit, he was going to touch him, fucking finally.

"Um Zayn? I'd really like for you to fuck me and all that. But can you take your clothes off? It's just kinda weird being the only one naked."

"Oh yeah, sorry baby I forgot." Zayn says breathlessly as he maneuvers Liam off his hips. He takes off his clothing a record time, attempting to ignore the adorable laughter coming from Liam.

"Zayn seriously, how could you forget that you need to have your dick out to have sex." Liam laughs and honestly that's the most beautiful sound Zayn has probably ever heard.

Liam is so cute. Like, what the actual fuck. How can someone this beautiful hurt himself? He just wants to hold him, and kiss him, and just make him  _happy._ He's exactly what Zayn wants. He has his bottom lip between his teeth, and all Zayn wants is to make him his.

He has those big brown eyes that just stare into his sole. He actually likes him. Not ' _I'm gonna' fuck you into next week'_ like, or ' _Let's go to Vegas and get married and then adopt a child named Sophia,'_ like. It's somewhere in the middle, he can see himself with the younger boy. 

Zayn mentally reminds himself that he has a beautiful naked boy just waiting to get fucked.

Once he's completely nude, he places himself on top of Liam with pleasure.

Zayn held on to the back of Liam’s neck with one hand, and sneaked the other between them, holding Liam’s cock with sure fingers spreading his precome all over it before he started jerking Liam off.

Liam's moans are _intoxicating_ , his voice gets so soft and high. He's so response. Just one touch has the power to make Liam practically scream.

Zayn has a feeling he's gonna like this one.

"Z-Zayn I'm gonna, y-you g-gotta, _oh fuck_ , I'm close s-stop. I wanna cum with you in me." Liam begs and Zayn thinks he's in love. He so vocal, he's not at all as shy as he seems.

Zayn groans when Liam wraps his freshly shaven legs around Zayn's back, rubbing his cock against Zayn's abs to get friction.

"Mmm I want you in me." Whines Liam. "Please."

"Be patient baby, let me play with you first." Zayn says into Liam’s ear. "You're so fucking beautiful, you know that?"

Liam's whole face lit up at that, "Really?"

Zayn smiles, and nods, "Yeah, baby you're so perfect."

He kissed Liam’s neck, then his cheek, his nose, and then his lips. Liam's arms found their way around Zayn's neck, pulling him closer.

Liam’s finds his fingers going through Zayn's hair, as Zayn's hands roamed Liam's chest. Zayn starts to tweak one of Liam’s pink nipples, when they roll over.

With Liam on top of him, Zayn's able to see how eager for it Liam really is. His cheeks are flushed, his hair is a mess, and his eyes are red from the weed that'd they smoked. Dick hard, glazed eyes, parted lips. Fuck he's hot.

What really gave away how ready he was to be fucked was how red and plumb his lips were.

Zayn's not sure who bit those lips more, him or Liam.

He moves his hands from Liam's chest to his back. All the way down to his ass, and started to squeeze the thickness that is Liam Paynes ass.

He starts pulling him harder against his cock, and Liam moaned, rolling his hips down in response.

"Mm baby we need lube."

"Use your spit."

"Fuck that’s hot."

Zayn has Liam suck on his fingers before, playing with his rim. Liam is tight. Like, _really_  tight. Any other night that would excite Zayn but tonight it just makes him nervous.

"Um Liam," he asks the boy who's currently keeping himself occupied with Zayn's neck, leaving harsh, dark marks. "Are you um, a virgin?" Liam shots straight up, now only straddling Zayn.

"Kinda." Zayn panics.

"What do you mean kinda? Why didn’t you tell me? How old are you?"

"You didn't ask. And my kinda, I mean I've had stuff in me, just not a dick. And I'm 15 but my birthday's next week." Liam says impatiently. "Can you just put your dick in me? Please?" Liam begs as he starts rolling his hips down onto Zayn's hard cock.

"Fuck the innocence out of me." Liam says as he picks up the pace. Liam Payne will be the death of Zayn and he's completely fine with that.

"W-Wait Liam, what do you mean by stuff? What have you been sticking up your ass?" Zayn asks breathlessly.

"Dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, come on Zayn I thought you were older than me. Shouldn't you be more experienced the me and all that shit?"

"Does it bother you than I'm older? I mean it  _is_  kinda illegal." Zayn thinks out loud, "I didn't know you were so young."

Liam looks as if he's going to explode.

"Who cares, just fuck me already!" Liam screams, rolling his hips down as if he can't control it.

Zayn throws his head back with a loud moan. "Easy baby, I was just kidding." He places his hands on Liam’s hips, trying to slow him down. "Don't worry baby, I'm gonna' make you feel so damn good."

"Mmm, I want you to fuck me. Please. Just take me." Liam moans lowly as he rolls his hips on Zayn's bare cock, arching his back in a obscene way.

_Fuck he's so pretty._

Zayn is playing with hole when reaches a hand in the drawer in the bedside table.

He seems to be looking around for something and pulls his hand out once he found what he was searching for. Lube.

"How'd you know where that lube was?" Zayn asks a impatient Liam.

"Lucky guess. I _was_ looking for a condom, but I couldn't find any, and  I don't think we really need one."

"Oh. Well I think you should know I'm clean-"

"Are you gonna' fuck me or do I needa fuck myself?" Zayn rolls his eyes and grabs the 'lucky' bottle of lube Liam had found.

Opening him up was smooth and easy. The way his rim caught the tip of his fingers was simply knees weakening.

Once he's three fingers deep in Liam he starts to move in search for Liam’s spot.

" _Oh my god!_ "

Found it.

"Again! Again! Oh that feels do _good_ , give me your dick. Please."

Zayn looks at Liam and takes pity on him "Okay. Turn on your back. I wanna' see you while I fuck you into the mattress." Liam whines once Zayn pulls his fingers out.

"The faster you get on your back the faster you get fucked."

Liam plops on his back before pulling Zayn over on top of him. "Get in me."

Liam is so breathtaking. How can something that dirty sound so cute and _innocent_. "Whatever you want, princess."

Liam pulls his knees closer to his chest, opening himself up to Zayn.

Zayn lines his cock up with Liam’s pretty pink hole and begins to slowly shift his hips forward, stopping when only his tip is in his boy. 

Liam feels _so_ good. Zayn gives Liam a moment before he thrusts all the way in Liam’s tight heat.

"Shit baby," Zayn pants once he bottoms out. "Your ass shouldn't be legal."

He almost cums when he looks down at Liam. He has his bottom lip between his teeth and his cheeks were a light pink tint. He looks thoroughly fucked and they've just started.

"God, you're big." Liam starts moving his hips, fucking himself on Zayn's dick. "Move. Fuck me."

That's all Zayn needs to hear to have him thrusting in and out of Liam’s tight, wet hole.

Liam takes his dick like a champ.

Zayn looks down and almost crys at the sight. His thick girth catching Liam's swollen pink rim. He's trying so hard to be gentle and slow, his main goal is to make this as good as he can for Liam.

Liam's moans slowly start to get more loud and aggressive as he gets used to Zayn's thick cock.

"Y-Yeah b-babe." Zayn attempts to speak, still holding back. "You like that? Huh? Feels good baby doesn't it, _fuck!_ "

Liam starts to get louder once Zayn thrusts into his prostate. 'Oh fuck me.' 'H-Harder. Yeah oh fuck.' 'Right there, oh oh oh s-shit.' 'F-F-Fuck yeah.'

Wanting to hear more, Zayn starts thrusting directly into Liam’s prostate with force.

" ** _OH! OH! OH!_**  Ohmehgod. Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh that feels so fucking good. Mmm yeah. _FUCK_!" Liam starts to trimble with pleasure when Zayn picks up the speed, no longer holding back.

"Oh Zaynie!" Liam screams as if they're alone and not in a house filled with people who have no problem making their lives hell. "Fuck me! Fuck me harder, _please!_ YES! Please don't stop. Please Zaynie please. "

"Shh, don't worry baby I'm not gonna' stop." Zayn reaches down and grabs Liam’s cock, using his thumb to spend the precome over the tip.

Liam starts moving as if he can't sit still. Pushing himself down on Zayn's dick, trying to get him deeper.

"Like that baby? Huh? You gonna cum? You gonna cum all over yourself for me? Hmph?" Liam nods his head lazily, eyes closed, mouth opened. He just looks _so fucking hot._

The only light in the room was coming from the streetlights across the street, leaving a blue haze although the room.

Liam looks like a dream. Like something godly. He’s so sweet and beautiful. Zayn really hopes this is more than a one night stand. He'd love to be around for a little longer.

 

* * *

 

They keep at it for about five minutes before Liam started to become desperate to cum.

"Kiss, _oh god._ Kissme, Zayn." Zayn leans down and kisses Liam, never stopping his movements.

"I can't hold it anymore. I-I'm cumming. I'm cumming. Oh fuck!" Zayn fucks Liam through his orgasm before reaching his own.

Zayn collapses on top of Liam once he finishes. Both just lie there in euphoria, soaking in each others company.

"Um Zayn?" Liam asks shyly once he caught his breath.

"Yes baby?" Zayn asks In Liam’s neck. "You okay?"

"Oh um yeah, it's just, you're like. _in_."

"Sorry babes." He says as he carefully pulls out of Liam’s sensitive hole. "You seem to make me forgetful, darling."

Liam giggles in to Zayn's neck. "I still don't understand how you thought we would be able to fuck without your dick out."

"Liam, you should know that you're _very_ distracting. You’re just so fucking cute, I forget things." Zayn says sweetly into Liam’s hair.

"Hey, did you really mean all that stuff about getting to know me and all that shit?" Liam asks, sleep deep in his voice.

"Of course, baby." Zayn says but Liam's already sleep. "Sweet dreams, darling."

 

* * *

 

**The Next Morning, Saturday.**

 

Zayn wakes up completely satisfied with his life. He went to a kick ass party with his friends, and at the end of the night he got to bury himself in this incredible, beautiful, soft, boy. He looks over at Liam's sleeping form.

Zayn can't help but to get a picture. He's always liked taking pictures. Always. Apparently he's good, according to his scholarship for photography. He gets off the bed and reaches for his phone, which somehow ended up in Liam’s shoe.

He snaps a quick picture. [(♡)](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/08/ea/9f/08ea9fc318657f52ccb2a023351566c8.jpg) Zayn smiles at the finished product before he leans over to gently kiss Liam cheek. He's just so fucking cute, Zayn honestly doesn’t know what he did to deserve to wake up to this sight but whatever it is he's happy he'd done it.

Liam's eyes slowly start to open, revealing his big brown eyes.

"Good morning, baby." Zayn grins, leaning down to kiss him properly.

Liam's mouth is a little bitter from sleep, but he doesn’t care as he licks into Liam’s soft yielding mouth.

He pulls back and plants one last chaste kiss to Liam's mouth before he reaches up to move Liam's fringe from his eyes.

"Morning to you too, Zayn." Liam sighs happily. "How long we're you watching me?"

"About an hour." He jokes. Liam giggles and Zayn's in heaven. "Only a minute or so. You’re just so cute," He kisses Liam's nose. "I couldn’t help myself."

"Are you sore? I can get you a painkiller if it's to much." Zayn asks as he gently rubbed Liam’s side.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Liam smiles. "You're so sweet to me. You’ve only known me for like, eight hours why are you so nice to me?"

Zayn shrugs. "Because I like you, Liam."

"Yeah but, you already fucked me." Liam says shyly, "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I thought the only reason you were being nice to me was to get in my pants."

Zayn frowns, "Baby no." He tries not to be offended by the assumption, "I _really_  wanna' see where this goes. I like you, okay? Alot." Zayn pecks Liam’s lips sweetly. "You know, I've always wanted a younger boyfriend."

"Is that supposed to be a hint or something?" Liam asks jokingly, "I mean, you're being kinda vague."

Zayn wraps his arms around Liam, pulling him closer, and connecting their lips in a soft, warm kiss. They stay like that for a few minutes. It's all warm kisses and and sweet moans.

"That clear enough for you?" Zayn says breathlessly when he finally pulls away from Liam's welcoming mouth.

"Crystal." Liam pants.

"Well...is that a yes?" Zayn asks nervously. Liam rolls his eyes, "Duh!" And then his lips are on his again. He’s kissing his boyfriend. He smiles into the kiss. Fuck he's lucky.

Before he knows it, Liam’s kissing down his body, stopping only when he's near Zayn's happy trail.

"Can I?" He asks quietly. 

"Only if you want to. Fuck." Liam's wet mouth is wrapped around his tip before he could even finish his sentence. 

The younger boy bobs his head with purpose, hand moving down to roll Zayn's balls in his palm as he takes him deeper.  " _Fuck._ You’re good at this. 

Liam hums around him as a response. Zayn's embarrassingly close to cumming but he can't find himself to care.

"Wait." Liam says suddenly raising up off Zayn's dick with a 'pop'.

_So fucking close._

"We barely know eachother! I don’t know where you're from, what's your last name, what's your favorite color, what's your passion, I'm basically a stranger you had sex with." Liam says with wide eyes. "It's not even _legal!_  You could be arrested, doesn't that bother you?"

Zayn sighs, sitting up as well. "I'm from New Jersey, but I was raised here. My last name is Malik, my favorite color _was_  blue, but the color of your lips hasn't left my mind since I seen you in the hallway." He says quickly, "And no, it doesn't bother me that you're underage. I'm completely fine with you being my dirty little secret." He finishes his point with a wink.

"Zayn, I don't want you to get in trou-wait a minute. Your last name is Malik?" Zayn nods, stroking his hard cock to take the edge off. "You're the gay son of Dean Malik? Why are you just now telling me this?"

Zayn smirks, "You didn’t ask."

Liam looks offended. "Okay, okay, I deserve that."

Zayn reaches for Liam’s hands and holds them close. "I'm not gonna' give up on this just because the law says I'm to old for you." Liam smiles before softly peaking Zayn on the lips. "Besides, the only people who know are all in 'inappropriate' relationships themselves so they're most likely not gonna' turn us in."

Liam moves to pull Zayn in a tight embrace. Even though they had already been sexual, it doesn't compare to how intimate this hug feels. Zayn pulls him even closer, lightly pecking the side of his neck.

They only pull apart when Liam starts Laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny?"

"In the past twenty-four hours I've gotten drunk for the first time, got high for the first time, had sex for the first time, I even got my first boyfriend." Liam says with a heart stopping grin.

" _First_ boyfriend?" Zayn asks, slightly offended. "What makes you think I won't be the last?"

Liam rolls his eyes before leaning up to kiss Zayn. "Absolutely nothing. Now I believe that I have a job to do." He says as he moves to take Zayn's dick back in his mouth. 

Yeah, Zayn can definitely get used to this. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fetus Liam got me feeling some type of way. 
> 
> Let me know what you think !!!
> 
> Written drunk. Edited high. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
